Mi verdadero principe
by jane133
Summary: Los pensamientos de orihime en su tiempo de cautividad y lo que descubrio luego de la muerte de ulquiorra. Oneshot ulquihime


En el momento en que lo vio a él, a Ulquiorra, empezando a… hacerse polvo, a desintegrarse, Orihime lo supo, como si aquel conocimiento estuviera esperando en las profundidades de su ser, esperando algo que le hiciera emerger a la superficie.

Algo como eso.

No pudo hacer nada más que reprocharse, todos y cada uno de sus errores, los que había cometido desde el principio. No podía echarle la culpa al hecho de ser más débil que los demás, o de no saber las consecuencias de sus actos; esa era la forma de pensar de una niña, que le echaba la culpa a los demás y pensaba que no era su culpa, que no pudo haber previsto que todo acabaría así, que estaba enfrascada en ese sentimiento de "no es mi culpa".

Ulquiorra…

Cuando lo conoció, tenía miedo de él, era el malo, el enemigo contra el que debía de pelear a toda costa, al que debía temer y aborrecer, un pensamiento que le resultaba tan natural como respirar, nosotros somos los buenos ellos los malos y eso era todo lo que tenía que saber. Entonces lo conoció… le hablo con autoridad y firmeza, dándole un trato muy diferente del que estaba acostumbrada por sus amigos, y aunque en ese momento el miedo le impidió darse cuenta, estaba agradecida, de alguna forma con aquel misterioso desconocido, que la trataba como a una persona capaz, cuando aquellos que la querían la hacían sentir inútil, invalida ¿es que no se daban cuenta de que era una mujer y no una niña? ¿De que podían decirle las cosas como eran sin tener que crear "una versión especial para orihime"? ¿Por qué no entendían que ella quería ayudar también? ¿Qué quería sentirse útil?

Y aun así era el enemigo.

Y se la llevaría lejos de todo lo que conocía, y no podía evitarlo, quería sentirse útil, quería salvar a otros aun si dependía de su sacrificio.

Pobre ingenua.

Kurosaki… Su amigo su… su primer amor, al que acompaño todo ese tiempo, el que siempre la protegió… y para su desgracia, el que pretendiendo hacer un bien para ella, era el que más la trataba como a una muñequita de cristal. Cuando llego el momento de despedirse, fue con él, aun si dormía y no podría escucharla, le dijo sus sentimientos, llorando a borbotones sobre él, llorando por lo que fue, lo que no fue y… lo que no pudo ser porque en su corazón sentía que nunca volvería a ese lugar, que no volvería a verlo.

Estaba plenamente convencida.

Hueco mundo.

Un lugar extraño, un lugar desconocido, se sentía como Alicia cayendo por la madriguera del conejo, o dorothy en el mago de oz… todo ahí le daba miedo. Sentía el miedo en los huesos, y era peor al saber que nadie vendría por ella, que se quedaría allí por siempre, con aquellas criaturas, con los arrancar… Aunque no sabía que le daba más miedo si ellos o Aizen. Cuando había llegado ahí, ese hombre, grimmjow, le ordeno que restituyera su brazo perdido y un segundo después estaba incinerando la mitad del cuerpo de uno de sus "compañeros" como si fuera un juego.

¿Qué clase de infierno era ese? Los espada, los arrancar, aizen el hougyoku, Orihime solo quería que la dejaran sola, que no se le acercaran, que no le hicieran daño, que la dejaran volverse loca en su soledad, y añorar su hogar, a sus amigos, todo lo que había dejado atrás…

Pero nunca estaba sola

Ulquiorra siempre estaba ahí, incluso si no decía nada siempre estaba ahí, y Orihime aprendió a relacionar su presencia con la seguridad, con el alimento con… la calidez que la cuarta espada no sabía transmitirle. Mientras pasaba el tiempo, se acostumbró tanto a su presencia, que los días que llegaba tarde por estar en reunión con los otros espadas, su corazón se volvía un puño y se imaginaba lo peor, y no estaba tranquila hasta que no volviera, como de costumbre trayéndole la bandeja de la comida o verificando si se encontraba bien.

Estaba confundida… él era su enemigo, la persona a la que debía temer y odiar pero no paso mucho tiempo antes de que se diera cuenta de que ya no le temía ni odiaba en lo absoluto… ¿estaba siendo una traidora por sentir aquello? ¿Pero cómo podía permanecer fiel a sus amigos y a su corazón cuando se empeñaban en tomar caminos distintos? ¿Cómo saber lo que era correcto y lo que no? Se sentía culpable, pero a la vez tan… ¿feliz? Como nunca lo había estado desde que estaba en su hogar. Definitivamente Ulquiorra, con su voz fría, su descarado cinismo, su incapacidad para sentir o darse cuenta de que ella sentía, su lógica que usaba para absolutamente todo, era el opuesto de Ichigo, que era impulsivo, sentimental, enérgico, que desobedecía las órdenes para ayudar a un amigo… tan diferentes como el sol y la luna, el día y la noche, el fuego y el hielo, que se debatían en su corazón, que luchaban por su amor.

Y aquello no era del todo malo.

Porque Ulquiorra, aunque siempre la miraba con frialdad, aunque dijera que solo cumplía sus obligaciones para con Aizen, siempre estaba allí, la observaba cuando estaba llorando como si quisiera comprender su pesar, solía ir a la habitación sin motivo alguno solo para observarla, mirar por la ventana y lamentarse por lo que había perdido, ponerle una manta encima mientras dormía… Cuidaba de ella sí, y en medio de aquel lugar infernal lleno de demonios crueles el garantizaba su bienestar, que nada le ocurriera y aquello… le gustaba y no podía negarlo, como si aquel lugar hubiera sido su hogar y el mundo humano nada más que una quimera, una fantasía de sus sueños.

Y de pronto todo se destruyó.

Sus amigos, aquellos que debían creer que había partido por voluntad propia habían ido a rescatarla ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estaba arriesgando sus vidas solamente por ella? El que se había convertido en su lugar de paz y silencio, volvió a ser un infierno, cuando pensaba cada minuto, cada segundo del día si estaban vivos, si habrían muerto… Y todo era su culpa, porque tratando de ayudar, de salvarles solo había conseguido ponerles en peligro. De nuevo inútil Orihime, estúpida Orihime que ponía en riesgo a otros.

Ulquiorra pensaba lo mismo. Cuando le dijo que era su culpa, por haber venido a ese lugar sin tomar en cuenta los límites de su fuerza, cuando le dijo que Chad había muerto, ella vio detrás de esas palabras que de una forma el creyó que tenía la culpa, así fuera por un segundo y no lo soportaba, no soportaría que también el la tratara como a una inútil.

Y lo abofeteo.

Lo hizo porque debía hacerlo, porque necesitaba hacerlo, la rabia la consumía por dentro, y no iba a permitir que el creyera que era una mujercita sin valor, que se iba a quedar ahí, aguantando que viniera a decirle la muerte de sus compañeros. Solo la miro, con esos ojos verdes, penetrantes y fríos y simplemente se fue, dejándola de nuevo sola.

Luego la desgracia

Esas arrancares femeninas, esas mujeres Loly y Menoly, la odiaban eso se veía en sus ojos, en cómo no querían dejar a Aizen solo con ella (no como si Orihime que ni siquiera había sabido imponer su voluntad por sobre el cuarto espada pudiera hacerle algo a Aizen de cualquier manera) y en el momento en que entraron, riéndose de ella, tomándola por las ropas, insultándola, el miedo la lleno de nuevo como si hubiera entrado en sus huesos y nunca hubiera salido en realidad de su cuerpo, ni siquiera en aquellos pacíficos momentos, cuando Ulquiorra colocaba una manta en sus cabellos, o la acompañaba en su pesar, y cerró los ojos, dejándose golpear, pidiendo ayuda a gritos, llamando a Ulquiorra en su mente.

Y obtuvo ayuda pero no de aquel que esperaba, sino de Grimmjow, el arrancar de pelo azul el que le había salvado, el que había acudido a su ayuda. Orihime le temía, aunque como todo en aquel lugar se estaba acostumbrando a ese hombre… y a todos y cuando reparo en ese hecho algo se rompió dentro de ella; había estado haciendo un hogar en el lugar que debía ser su infierno, estaba cansada, asustada, asqueada de tanta muerte, y apenas opuso resistencia cuando Grimmjow la ato y se la llevo para que hiciera "algo por el"

Y ahí estaba de nuevo.

Ichigo, al que había desterrado de sus memorias, el que en su mente parecía más un ser irreal que alguien verdadero, que había existido y al que había amado, estaba muerto frente a sus ojos… no, no estaba muerto, pero… había sido ulquiorra que le hizo daño, y se encontró a sí misma, curándolo… porque él era su amigo ¿cierto? porque era el al que amaba su corazón…

¿Cierto?

"¿Qué es el corazón? ¿Si te abro el pecho, lo podré ver? ¿Si te rompo el cráneo, estará ahí?" No le contesto. No tenía una buena respuesta para esa pregunta. En ese momento, no sabía dónde estaba su corazón. Ella decía, cada vez que le preguntaba lo mismo, de forma incansable una y otra vez que estaba con sus amigos, con aquellos que la querían pero ahora no lo sabía en lo absoluto. Era una traidora, traidora de los que confiaron en ella, de los que querían salvarla, incluso del mismo Ulquiorra.

La verdad siempre lo supo.

Aquel lugar de paz y quietud, aquellos momentos que paso junto al espada, sintiendo y apreciando su silencio, dejándole cuidar de ella, apreciando la forma en que el la veía, tan diferente a los demás, y tan palpable que de haber usado su habilidad para mostrarle como la veía a través de sus ojos la imagen sería justo la que ella esperaba, ese lugar donde de alguna forma se sentía valorada por él, incluso si no tenía que decir nada para que ella lo supiera, para que lo sintiera, todo lo que había construido sobre las frágiles bases de su secuestro, no era más que una brecha en el tiempo, y sabía que no dudaría para siempre, que debía disfrutarlo mientras durara, porque todo iba a acabarse muy pronto.

Y ahí estaban enfrentándose, peleando.

Solo podía ser un testigo mudo de aquella pelea, solo podía observar, llena de aquel sentimiento familiar, llena de impotencia, sabiendo que de nuevo solo podía quedarse mirando, como una muñeca de cristal, mientras los dos hombres a los que ella más había amado se hacían daño… y ella lo sabía, siempre lo supo, que ese día llegaría, y de que fuera cual fuera el desenlace, muriera quien muriera de los dos se le rompería el corazón en cientos de pedazos, que luego nunca volverían a tomar su forma original.

Ichigo…estaba muriendo

Estaba agonizando, parecía muerto y Orihime hizo lo que le dictaba su corazón, le grito, y dejo que el dolor que había estado acumulando en su interior en un pozo amargo lleno de lágrimas, que fluían sin parar de sus ojos. No veía nada, no escuchaba nada, no podía dejar de pensar en Ichigo que había muerto por salvarla… y más adelante se dio cuenta de su error, cuando cual bestia dormida despertada por las lágrimas de una doncella. Aquel monstruo emergió, y ya no era más Ichigo… era algo diferente, primitivo, peligroso…

En ese momento Orihime miro a los ojos del verdadero miedo.

Ulquiorra le había protegido de ese monstruo, la había salvado… y ahora estaba frente a sus ojos… haciéndose cenizas, desapareciendo en el viento él estaba… estaba muriendo y todo era por su culpa.

Si no hubiera llorado ante su amigo para que volviera en sí, si no hubiera despertado al monstruo Ulquiorra seguiría vivo. Ahora, ese lugar se había desvanecido, toda su felicidad se estaba desmoronando destrozada desde sus frágiles bases, y solo podía mirarle, corresponder la mirada que le daban aquellos ojos verdes de los que tuvo tanto miedo.

"¿me tienes miedo mujer?"

"no… no te tengo miedo"

El último regalo que podía darle, el último consuelo de saber que había alguien en este mundo que no le temía y que no estaba solo… el consuelo de darle su corazón, y de permitirle verlo, alcanzar esa verdad tan anhelada mientras se desvanecía. Ulquiorra, el que la había raptado, aquel que en los cuentos cumplía con el papel del monstruo mientras Ichigo representaba al príncipe que quería rescatar a la doncella cautiva…

Y en ese momento lo supo y lo lamento por siempre

Orihime amaba a Ulquiorra

Porque él era su verdadero príncipe.


End file.
